A newsie story
by Candi Kane
Summary: Girl meets Spot, and...well...just guess what happens next. Oh, and please rr!


A newsie story    
I do not own the movie Newsies. I just wanted to clarify that. I hope you enjoy this story, and Oh, PLEASE r/r! Tell me what you think, and be brutally honest. Thank you.   
  
A Newsie Story   
  
New York a gorgeous, exciting, and wild city. It was all, new to me. I stepped out of the carriage and into the rambucious traffic on the sidewalks. I was hopping for a new life here and a place where I belonged. I dodged my way through the crowds of people and walked a block further till I came to a stop sign. Then I waited for my turn to cross.   
"Buy a pape miss?" A voice called out to me. I turned to see who it was. It was a boy about my age. He had deep sincere eyes, but what really stuck out to me was his cowboy hat.   
"Sure." I replied as I took two cents out of my purse and handed it to him. He then handed me the paper and tipped his hat at me. He then began to walk away. I watched him for a while then turned back around to see if I could cross the street yet. I suddenly realized two figures were standing right in front of me.   
" Wat uh we got 'ere, Oscar?" The boy replied talking to the other boy. " How's 'bout we gos someweres to tawlk?" He asked me as he placed his right hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him.   
"Get your filthy hands off of me!" I yelled as I slapped him on the face. That didn't help though he just kept putting his hands on me. So I kept yelling hoping someone would hear me. The streets were considerably empty now.   
"Let 'er go!" A man called out as he punched the guy, who was holding me, in the face. I looked over toward the man. It was the newsie with cowboy hat. "Run," he told me as he grabbed my hand, and made a mad dash out of there. We didn't stop till we were well out of danger.   
"You'se awright?" He asked concerned, still tired from the long run.   
"Yes. Thank you Mr...?" I just remembered I didn't know his name.   
"Jack Kelley, but some calls me Cowboy, and you'se 're?"   
"Jewels, Jewels Shalton." I stated offering him a handshake. He gladly took it.   
"You'se ain't from around 'ere 're ya?" he asked. I gave him a rather curious look. I didn't quite know how he had known that. "I can tell from da way ya tawlk." He added. I finally understood what he was talking about.   
"Actually I was born here, but my family moved to Louisiana when I was five. I arrived here this morning."   
"If you'se don't mind me's askin' why 're you'se 'ere?"   
"Actually, I have no where else to go," I whispered with my head bowed at the thought of how my last week in Louisiana had been. He knew I didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject.   
"Well I'se got to be goin', do ya gots a place to stay?" I simply kept my head bowed and didn't answer. He finally got the idea that I had no place to go. "Wells I'se headed to Medda's you'se can come if ya want."   
"I'd like that, thank you," I replied as I looked up at him smiling.   
  
We headed to Medda's and on our way there we started a conversation. He went on about how he led the Newsie strike last year, and even though he went on and on about it I was more than happy to listen. After about fifteen minutes he stopped talking and we walked in silence for a moment.   
"If you don't mind me'se asking again why's you'se 'ere?" He asked abruptly.   
"If you really want to know, my father kicked me out. So I decided to come to New York and pursue the stage." I giggled at the thought. I had always been raised to be proper and modest, now I wanted to go and be an actress. My father would scream if he heard me say I wanted to be an actress.   
"Well then you'se gotta meet Medda, She's an actress too. In fact she owns her own joint." he paused for a second. "In fact she mights be able to give yas a job."   
"Really," I exclaimed. My face completely lit up. Within ten minutes we reached Medda's. We entered through the back door. I looked around and we seemed to be back stage. Suddenly a woman with red crimp hair and a violet radiant dress walked in with a feather in her hand.   
"Kelley!" She cried out as she hugged him.   
"Hey ya Medda. I'd like ya to meet a friend of mine, Jewels, She's gonna be an actress too."   
"Really, well it's a pleasure to meet you," She replied as she shook my hand.   
"Hello." I replied.   
"Actually, Medda I'se was hoping you'se could help 'er wid a job." Jack added.   
"Well..." She paused and thought for a moment, "Can you sing, or dance."   
"I can sing." I remarked.   
"Fabulous! I'll have the piano man play a little tune and you sing, o.k.?"   
"O.k." I said a bit nervous. She walked over to the man playing the piano and he started to play a soft slow melody. Then she handed me a sheet with notes and lyrics. I took a quick look at it, and I soon got the idea of the song.   
"Ready?" Medda asked. She and Jack were now seated in the empty seats of the theater.   
"Yes," I replied as I walked on the stage and took a deep breath. I then started to sing. I was a bit scared, but once the music started to play I lost myself in the melody and the lyrics. I just sang, I sang like there was no tomorrow. I was warped into a daydream, and I forgot all about the stage and the audience and all I could see and hear was the melody. By the time the song had finished Jack and Medda were standing and applauding. I looked over at them and smiled. They came over to me with warm faces.   
"That was fabulous!" Medda declared. "You start tomorrow." Then she left to take care of other business.   
"dat was really sumting," Jack stated.   
"Thank you." I bushed.   
"Well it's getting late. You'se can stay in da lodging house for da night. Den we'se'll figure out sumting to dos wid ya,"   
"Thanks Jack!" I cried as I leapt at him and hugged him.   
  
The night was considerably warm for March. The stars sequenced the sky that night. It was breathtaking. We walked in silence for about ten minutes. Then I broke the silence.   
"So why are you doing all this for me?" I asked curious as to why anyone would help a stranger.   
"Well, you'se seems pretty nice, and for sum reason you'se remind me of me cousin I once had, but unfortunately she died a few years back."   
"I'm sorry," I whispered.   
"Don't be." he stated as he stopped in front a building. "'ere we 're," He replied as he opened the door for me.   
Inside we were greeted by dozens of boys, and a few cat calls toward me. I felt a little intimidated so I stayed behind Jack.   
"Heya Jacky boy," A blonde, handsome, but intimidating boy called out.   
"Heya Spot," Jack replied as they spat on their hands and shook. It really was gross.   
"Who's the goil?" Spot asked, referring of course to me.   
"Dis 'ere's Jewels, and if anyes of you'se mess wid 'er you'se'll be messing wid me. Got it?" They all nodded.   
"Well, 'ello Jewels, I'se Spot," He introduced, as he kissed my hand.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied.   
"Hey you'se tired?" Jack asked turning toward me.   
"Actually I kind of am." I stated. He then showed me upstairs to the bunks. He gave me the bunk below him. He then left me alone and I soon fell fast asleep.   
  
The next morning I was awaken by loud yells and when I finally opened my eyes I saw all the newsies getting ready for a day of selling papers. I arose from my bed and saw Jack climbing down from his bed. He then turned toward me.   
"You'se can tag along wid me and Spot dis morning then I'lls take ya to Medda's, awright?" Jack told me as I yawned and stretched.   
"Sure." I replied.   
  
A newsie selling papes was really something to watch. They had a great way of improving the truth, and Jack and Spot were great at it. I simply sat and watched as they sold their papes. It was kind of relaxing. This week had been horrible. Finally something good happened. By One o'clock they had sold all of their papes, and we headed toward Medda's. As we entered Medda's place, she greeted us with open arms. She first greeted Jack and Spot. Then she headed toward me and took a good look at me. She then circled me. I was kind of scared, she circled me like a volture does before it eats it prey.   
"You look far to innocent," She stated.   
"Excuse me?" I asked not certain of what she meant.   
"Don't worry, we'll give you a new dress and a little bit of blush. Oh, and we'll do your hair, this is going to be so much fun." She then grabbed my hand and showed me to her dressing room. "Gentleman, be back at six for the show," She stated sternly.   
"We'se wouldn't miss it for the world, Medda," Spot added. Medda then entered the dressing room and shut the door behind her.   
For the first two hours we rehearsed my song. It was a soft alluring melody. It was a flirty little number that she thought would be perfect for me. After I finally rehearsed it over and over till I got it right, we made our way to her closet. She had dozens of costumes, some made of silk and satin. It was all so beautiful. She looked around a bit, then chose the perfect costume for me. It was a lot like hers, but it was light blue instead of violet. It was low cut and had sleeves that reached down to my elbows. The bottom front of the dress was cut at the side and revealed part of my legs. I didn't know what to think. I had always been so modest, but I knew I had to change and I was ready to. I then put the dress on and Medda did my hair. She put half of my hair up in a twist and the rest of it in ringlets. She then finished by powdering my face. She was a fun burstful kind of person. She loved to laugh and have fun. I knew I was going to like her. To finish my new look she gave me high white boots, and blue stockings to match my dress. When we were all done, I looked in the mirror. My jaw dropped in surprise. I looked great. Soon enough it was six o'clock and all the Newsies were seated with the rest of the audience. Medda began by singing an up beat song called, "High times, Hard times," After that she introduced me. I began to have butterflies in my stomach and second thoughts. But by now it was to late, Medda had already introduced me. I went on stage with a big smile on my face. I looked over toward Jack and Spot, and their eyes widened and their jaws nearly dropped at the sight of me. The music began to gently play in the background. I then began to sing. It started out slow like a lullaby then started to become a fast up beat melody. Medda taught me how to walk and dance around the stage and to flirt with my eyes, so I did. By the time the song was over everyone was applauding and cheering. It felt great to actually do something I could be proud of.   
When the show was all over Jack, Spot, and some of the other newsies I met came to meet me backstage. "you'se was great," Jack cried out as he hugged me.   
"Not to mention how you'se look," Spot grinned, "You'se look great,"   
"Thanks," I blushed.   
  
That night when we returned to the lodging house I was greeted with whistling and "good job," by all the boys. I couldn't help but be happy. That night I got acquainted with the rest of the newsies. I met Race, Blink, Mush, Snipeshooter, Les, David, Snoddy, and Skittery. They were all fun people. After about two hours of playing poker with Mush, Race, and Blink, I got tired. Jack then gave me a pair of clothes to wear, then I went to bed. At about two in the morning I woke up in a cold sweat. I had the worst nightmare. I couldn't get back to sleep, and I needed fresh air. I decided no one would notice if I left for a while, so I put on shoes, then crawled out a window nearby, making sure I made as little noise as possible. I slowly made my way down the fire escape thinking for a moment where I could go. After climbing down the fire escape I decided to head over to the docks.   
The moon was full and opaque and glistened, casting millions of diamonds over the water. I sat at the edge of the dock and dangled my toes over the water. I sat there in silence. The warm air came over me like a warm blanket. Suddenly a firefly fluttered over the water, I bent over the water to watch the little pixy.   
"What on Earth are you'se doin' 'ere!" A voice yelled, shattering the silence of the night.   
The sound startled me and I lost my balance, and before I could regain it I fell in. The water shocked me like ten thousand needles. I swam back to the top soaked, and filled with anger. I turned back toward the dock, and there was Spot laughing so hard I thought he was going to have a heart attack.   
"Spot you jerk!" I hollered at him. But he just kept laughing. " I'm going to kill you!" I added as I climbed out of the water and onto the dock.   
"Sorry, I'se jist woke up and I'se saw you'se climbing down the fire escape and got worried, so followed ya. I didn't mean to scare ya." He said as he tried his hardest to stop laughing.   
"Funny, real funny," I replied giving him a real hard look. I began to walk back toward the lodging house drenched and furious.   
"Wait, I'se sorry really. We'se still friends?" He added as he ran and caught up with me. His face was still red from laughing.   
"Sure, as soon as I get you back," I grinned.   
"You'se could try," he laughed.   
"Is that a dare?"   
"Ya, it is, you'se gotta wake up pretty early in da mornin' to pull one over on Spot Conlon." After he said that I couldn't wait to get him back.   
  
*** The next morning ***   
  
"Jewels, hey Jewels!" a voice called out. I could feel someone nudging my shoulder, so I rolled over to see who it was.   
"Hey Jack," I replied as I yawned.   
"Hey, do ya mind waking Spot for me?"   
Suddenly I got a brilliant idea, "Sure no problem," I grinned back. Jack had no idea about what happened that night. I quickly ran to the bathroom and took a bucket and filled it with water. I then walked over to Spot's bunk carrying it with me. "OH, Spot," I said joyously as I nudged him a little.   
"What, " he groaned still asleep.   
"WAKE UP!" I yelled as I threw the bucket of water over him. He then jumped out of bed screaming and hollering. Everyone in the bunkroom looked over at us. "Guess I woke up early enough to pull one over on you, huh."   
"I'm gonna soak ya," He yelled as he ran toward me. Just then Jack entered the room and saw Spot coming at me. He stepped in between us.   
"What's da problem 'ere!" He hollered holding Spot back.   
"That goil's da problem!" Spot yelled.   
"Ha! Who caused me to fall in the lake!" I pointed out. At that thought he calmed down, and just walked away. Jack then looked over at me and rolled his eyes.   
"I don't even wanna know," was all he said.   
  
That day Spot didn't sell papes with Jack because he knew I would be there. After Jack sold all his papes, we headed to Tibby's. I finally understood their whole routine. They'd wake up really early, then sell papes. Then come to Tibby's. As we entered I saw Spot, but I decided to keep my distance. All evening we ignored each other. I spent most of my time talking with Race, Blink, Mush, and some of the other newsies. I got to know a lot of them better that night.   
That night we reached the lodging house at about eight o'clock. Suddenly I felt completely filthy. I hadn't taken a bath for two days. I then turned to Jack and asked him if it was possible for me to take a shower. He nodded and told the boys I was going to take a shower and not to go in the bathroom. I was completely happy. I walked in the bathroom, and put the shower on. I then removed my clothes and placed them by the sink. I then stepped into the shower. I felt completely cleansed afterwards. I reached for my towel and then wrapped it around me. Then I reached for my clothes, but they weren't there. Suddenly I saw the back door leading to the alley was unlocked. I opened the door to see if anyone was there. Then out of nowhere I felt someone push me out the door, I tried opening it again, but it was locked. Then it finally clicked.   
"Spot," I whispered. Murder was at the top of my mind right now. I ran around to the front door, and entered. I then found myself in the lobby, where all the boys were, so I drastically ran upstairs to the bunks. As I ran I heard catcalls, and whistling. As soon as I changed into a dress that I had bought the day before, I headed down stairs.   
"Where the hell is Spot!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.   
"I'se right 'ere," He grinned as he leaned back on a chair he was sitting in.   
"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed as I came toward him with my fist. Jack saw what I was about to do, and stepped in between us, holding me back. He was still a little confused about what was happening.   
"Where's my clothes?" I asked fiercely.   
"I don't know, maybe it went out the window," He grinned. I then tried to break through the barrier Jack created but it didn't work.   
"Wait a minute!" Jack protested. "What's going on 'ere?"   
"He took my clothes then shoved me outside and I was only wearing a towel," I explained.   
"Spot wat's dis I 'ear?" Jack asked looking toward Spot. He just remained silent. I couldn't take it, I marched upstairs completely angry, and laid in my bed till I fell asleep.   
At about midnight I woke up again, and couldn't go back to sleep so I crept out the window again, and up the fire escape to the roof. I laid down under the stars and thought for a moment. Tears started to flow from my eyes. I suddenly thought about my last week in Louisiana and a part of me needed closure.   
" Why on earth do you's keep wonderin' off in da middle of da night?" A voice called out.   
I turned toward the fire escape and saw Spot. He could tell I was crying. "What's da matter?" He asked concerned.   
"None of your business!" I snapped as I sat up, and wiped the tears off of my eyes.   
"Come on, I'se knows we'se been fighting, but we'se still friends, and it was all in fun, right?" I knew he was right. Even though we were fighting it had been sort of funny, and I still considered him my friend.   
"It's just, I can't help thinking that everything's my fault," I started to cry again.   
"What're ya tawking about?" Spot asked as he took a seat beside me.   
" The last week I was in Louisiana. My father arranged for me to be married, I didn't want to, but I had no choice. When I told Todd, he was my fiancé, how I felt he hit me. I told my father, but he didn't believe me. My sister tried to defend me, but my dad just hit her. He was such a violent man. After I saw what he did to my sister I slapped him. I wasn't even thinking when I did it. He then told me I'd have to marry Todd or that I had to leave. I couldn't stay I had to leave. I left my sister a note and told her where I was going, but I can't help but wonder if she's all right. If he hurts her I'll never forgive myself." At this point all my anger and worries came pouring out. Spot could see how upset I was, so he held me. For the first time we were actually getting along, and it felt so good to finally tell someone how I felt.   
The next month went by smoothly. By now I was great friends with most of the newsies.. I even went to the racetrack with Race. I especially became best-friends with Spot. We didn't even argue that much. As for Jack, he acted like an older brother to me. It was actually kind of nice. I usually went with Jack to sell papers. Spot left us for two weeks, and went back to Brooklyn. He usually spent half his time there and half his time here. Then in the evenings I did my daily performances at Medda's. By the end of the month I noticed I had changed a lot. I wasn't as shy as I once was. I wasn't afraid to stand up for myself. I came to New York to change and become a better person, and I think I have.   
It was now the beginning of May and Spot was now in Manhattan, although he did bring with him a red-headed girl who was head over heals in love with him. That was the kind of guy Spot was he always had a girl on each arm. I'm not sure why, but I was completely jealous. We were at Tibby's one day, and I decided to leave early, the sight of Spot and that Red Head was making me sick. I was making my way to the lodging house when two big hands grabbed me from behind and slammed me against a brick wall. It was late and there was no one outside. I didn't know what to do.   
"I finally found you!" The man called out. I finally got a good look at his face.   
"Dad?" I whispered.   
"Where's Sara?" He asked referring to my sister.   
"What," I replied confused.   
"Don't play dumb. I saw your note, she must have come looking for you,"   
"I don't... I don't know what your talking about," I stuttered.   
"You stupid child!" He yelled as he slapped across the face.   
"Let 'er go!" Someone called out as he hit my father. That then caused my father to release his grip on me, and I fell down from the wall. I finally realized who it was.   
"Spot!" I yelled.   
They soon began to fight. Spot was doing a good job of defending himself, until my father pulled out a knife. He lunged at Spot and Spot quickly moved, but not fast enough. The knife cut him in the arm. I couldn't stay still any longer. I found a large piece of wood and struck my father over the head with it. He soon fell to the floor. I took advantage of that and grabbed Spot's good arm and ran back to the lodge. We soon reached the lodge and we walked up to the bunks. It was still early and everyone was still at Tibby's. Spot sat on his bunk trying to hold back his pain, and I ran to get bandages. I ran back and sat by Spot, trying to see how bad the wound was. His sleeve was all bloody.   
"Take off your shirt," I said bluntly. I finally realized how that sounded so I tried to correct myself, "I mean..."   
"Don't worry, I understand," he replied. It was only a flesh wound, but I could tell it hurt a lot. I started to clean and bandage the wound. I then looked up at Spot and noticed he had been starring at me.   
"Thank you," I stated as I pulled my hair behind my ear so I could see better.   
"You'se welcome, but who was he?"   
"My father." I replied ashamed. My eyes began to tear up.   
"You'se wanna tawlk 'bout it?" He asked as he wiped a tear off my cheek.   
"No not really," I said as I finished tying the bandage. I then looked up at Spot.   
"So where's the Red Head?" I asked trying to change the subject.   
" Why you'se jealous?" He asked.   
" Do you care or something?" I replied sarcastically.   
"Maybe," He replied with a grin. I started to blush. This was such an uncomfortable moment. I started to get up and leave. Then Spot got up and grabbed my arm. He then pulled me toward him and kissed me.   
"What was that for?" I asked.   
"Its jist sumting I wanted to do for a while," I then began to blush after that, and I kissed him back.   
  
  
The next day Jack and Spot went to go sell papes like they usually did. Everyone knew about the incident with my dad, but none of them knew about Spot and me, not even Jack. We didn't know what to do, We didn't even know what the kiss meant. So we didn't tell anyone. We just pretended like it didn't happen. We were still friends, but there was a tense and uncomfortable feeling between us. The next month went pretty smoothly, there was no sign of my father or my sister, but I felt scared deep in the pit of my stomach.   
It was about nine in the afternoon, and we were all hanging out in the lobby of the lodging house. We were all joking around and playing cards when we were disturbed by a knock on the door. I arose from my seat scared to death it might be my father. Jack got up and answered the door. When the door opened I noticed who it was.   
"Sara!" I cried out as I ran over to hug her.   
"Jewels," She whispered back as she held me tight. She looked so pale, I could tell she must have been living on the street for a while.   
"What happened? Did he hurt you, 'cause if he did..." I started.   
"I couldn't stay there. After you left dad arranged for me to get married. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't," She then began to cry. She was only a year younger than me, but she was gentile and fragile.   
"It's alright. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise." I said as I led her to the bunkroom and placed her in my bed. She was only fifteen and I knew I had to take care of her. She lay down in my bed and I could tell she was exhausted. I sat right by her and stroked her raven hair while I hummed a lullaby that our mother use to sing to us. With in minutes she was asleep. I walked back down to the lobby where the rest of the boys were waiting for me.   
"Is she awright?" Jack asked.   
"Ya. But the problem is what am I going to do with her, I'm only sixteen, and I barely make enough money to support myself. And I won't give her back to my father, what can I possibly do?" I asked feeling horrible. The thought of sending her back to my father made tears start to swell in my eyes.   
Jack then pulled me close and held me. "We'lls think of sumting don't worry," He said as he kissed my forehead. After that we went to bed. I stayed in the spare bed by Sara. That was enough excitement for one night.   
  
In the morning we woke up bright and early. Only this morning I didn't go with Jack or Spot to sell papes, I stayed with Sara. I brought her shopping for new clothes and we spent the whole day together. I found out she had been looking for me for a month now, and she had only brought money for three weeks, so had been living on the streets for a almost two weeks. By the time we were done shopping it was about three o'clock. We then went to Tibby's and ate. Sara and the fellows got along greet. She and some of the guys even started to play poker. I watched from the booth across from them as they played. Just then Spot came and sat next to me.   
"Heya Spot," I smiled as I looked toward him then back at Sara.   
"Hey Jewels," He grinned, "So do ya know what ya going to do wid 'ere?"   
"Well, I guess I'll have to send her to my aunt's house in Mexico. That's the only place she'll be safe." I replied still looking at Sara. I felt a little sad that I'd have to let her go.   
"When she leavin'"   
"Tomorrow. The sooner the safer it'll be." I then looked back at Spot's bright blue eyes. I could tell he was genuinely concerned.   
  
The next day I brought her to the train station and we said our good byes. I hated having to say good bye. I spent over a month worrying about her, and now that I found her I have to let her go. My eyes started to tear up as I watched the train leave the station. Even though I we promised we would write to each other I knew I'd miss her terribly. It was about nine o'clock when I decided to head over to the lodging house to meet the rest of the guys. I was a block away when someone, from behind me, grabbed my arm. I looked to see who it was. It was my father.   
"Where is she?" He asked.   
"Some place you'll never find her," after I said that he slapped me good and hard.   
"Where?" He asked again.   
"I'll never tell you." He began to get really upset. He then dragged me to an alleyway right by us. He then began to punch and beat me. I somehow mustered up all the courageous I had and hit him back. I knew that if I didn't fight back he was definitely going to kill me. So I kicked and punched, but it didn't seem to work. He then threw me against the wall, and I slowly slid down. He was about to come at me. Then I saw a piece of glass on the floor. I quickly reached for it and as he came at me I jammed into his stomach. It didn't kill him though it just did enough to stop him from hurting me. I then seized this opportunity and ran. I ran all the way to the lodging house. By now all the newsies were there. As I came in they all looked at me. I had a bruised cheek, and a small cut on the top of my forehead.   
"What happened?" Jack asked as he came toward me.   
"My father... I... I..." I couldn't speak.   
"You'se awright?" Spot asked as he held me.   
"Ya, I guess so." I replied as he hugged him tight. Soon after that Jack called for the police and within an hour they caught my dad, They had enough evidence to put him in jail. He was sentenced to twenty years in jail. After that I knew I could rest easy.   
  
A few months past and it was New Years eve. We all gathered in Central Park and were waiting for the count down. I then made my way to a nearby bench and sat quietly thinking about the last few months. I thought about my father, and my sister, who writes to me frequently and is doing great. Then I thought about Jack, then I thought about Spot. It finally I occurred to me. I was head over heels for Spot Conlon. Why hadn't I noticed it sooner! I always thought it was just a crush, but now I knew it was more.   
"Watcha doing over 'ere?" A voice called out.   
"Hi Spot," I didn't even have to look, I knew it was Spot.   
"Hey Sweet face." He stated as he took a seat by me. "We never did discuss what that kiss meant,"   
"So what do you think," I asked as I starred into his eyes.   
"Well..." He started. And before I knew it he was kissing me. "I think I'm falling in love wid ya Jewels Shalton." He stated as the countdown began in the background.   
"Great. 'Cause I think I'm falling in love with you, Spot Conlon." I replied as I kissed him back.   
"Three, two, one!" Everyone shouted. "Happy New Years"   
"Happy New Year," Spot stated as we starred at each other.   
"Happy New Year," I whispered as I kissed Spot again.   
  
I didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, but what ever it was I knew I could face it. That night I sat there under the stars and for the first time I had no worries or regrets. It was a New Year, and it was going to be a Great Year!   



End file.
